The Night Soldiers
by Tassie Taker
Summary: Small collection of short "preview" style stories based around the WoW Guild the Night Solders. Aerie Peak US
1. Reidistayn

This has been hiding in my files for awhile - Last year sometime I think it was brought to my WoW Guild (Night Soldiers Aerie Peak US - Glory to the Alliance!) that I dabbled in writing. Seeing as this exists in Azeroth and Azeroth belongs to Blizzard I count this as Fan-Fiction. I hope they dont mind me uploading these here, but I'm actually rather proud of them, plus its the first time I intentionally wrote for someone other than myself. So here is a bunch of short stories :)

* * *

The trek had been a long one, he could feel his hair, which he had tied back at the start of the day, was sticking to his back that was covered in sweat, and it must have fallen out. He blew some of the red strands away from his face, adjusted his armor, before heading on. He was on a path now, and his feet were thanking him for it. Over the hills he could see the sun was about to set, and it was in that cool moment before the bugs would start to appear. He could see someone, a little while before him on the road, they too look just as tied as he. But he noticed something they didn't, not too far ahead of him were three men, dressed in black hiding themselves behind two large rocks on each side of the road. He picked up his pace, he opened his mouth to yell, but it was too late, the ambushers where on him. He pulled his sword from his side and his shield from his back and ran in to help the man. It was a blur of him striking blows and he felt himself get a few, but, in the blink of an eye, the ambushers were fleeing. He turned to look for the man, he lay on the ground, and a shining dagger was plunged in his gut. He quickly got down on his knees and the man took the front of his armor and pulled him in close;

"What's your name?"

His voice was extremely deep, deeper that it should naturally be, and he struggled to find his own voice;

"Reidistayn – Reid."

"Will you help me?"

Unable to speak Reid nodded and the man slid his hand down from Reid's armor and took his hand roughly.

"De nomeno mabliki regipre shala ve ekess qe tiamo tenamalo."

Reid struggled to breathe, he felt as something was being pulled from him, he knew it was something he shouldn't be letting them take, but he couldn't fight for it to stay.

As fast as the pain had come it was gone, and he realised he was on all fours on the ground. He heard movement beside him but as he turned to look for the man he was gone. He looked back down at the ground, trying to regain his breath, but something was wrong, and he knew it. He tried to shake himself clear of it, but as he did his long pony-tail fell to the side and his hands gave away. It had turned white;

"What the hell?"

He scrambled up, he felt so weak, and if he could make it to the small town nearby he would be fine. He tried to shake his hair off as a trick of the light, and every time it caught his eye he tried to ignore it. It was getting darker, but he kept looking towards the glow from the town ahead. He past the gate and fell to his knees, he was so damn tired.

"Sir, are you ok?"

Sir? He'd never been called Sir before;

"I'll be ok."

His voice sounded older, but he tried to shove it off to his exhaustion. He felt arms around his shoulders, he looked up, he was being helped up by a young woman, and she helped him over to the small Inn before she sat him down in a large wooden chair.

"Do you need anything?"

She had a helpful face, and long black hair;

"Water?"

"Sure."

She smiled at him before walking over to the wooden bar. He rubbed his face; this had been a strange day.

"Here."

She passed him the glass of water and he smiled at her, but he knew it was strained.

"We've got a room set up for you when you need it."

"Thanks."

She smiled at him again, before walking away. He looked over at the bar, a mirror was hug behind it but the man looking back at him wasn't right. It was still him, he knew that, but he was older. He looked as if he was on the edge of his forties, but he was only in his mid-twenties, and his hair was still white. That man, whatever he had done, had seemed to have taken some of his life.


	2. Vhilandra

"Where are you hiding them? I know they are here!"

The room was dark, just the way she needed it. The only light came from the large full moon outside the window that was breaking though the thin cloth curtains. A man sat tied to a wooden chair, he was in just his underpants, as he was just turning in for the night when she had pounced on him. His voice was muffled by the sock she had shoved in his mouth when he had started yelling.

"I dun' 'no what ye' talkin' 'bout."

His eyes watered over when she gave him another swift kick to the shin, it was already starting to turn purple.

"I'll ask one last time..."

She slowly took one of her daggers from her side; it was dripping slightly with a green fluid,

"Where are you hiding them."

He quickly moved his head toward the window, she narrowed her eyes and carefully moved over to the window, down in the yard of the Inn was a Stable, and she could just see a candle lit inside. She gave a small smile, before she turned, there had been a thud. He had knocked himself over and was wiggling his way to the door. She fought the urge to laugh; he looked like a fat worm. Slowly she walked over to him, even if he got to the door he wouldn't be able to go anywhere, he wouldn't be able to reach the handle. She bent down to tease him a little but she suddenly went ridged, footsteps outside, he started to try to scream though his gag and she quickly hid herself. The door opened, a man stood outside, she remembered him, he had collapsed in the town square earlier today. His hair was long and white, and had the build of a warrior. He still looked exhausted though, she quietly tried to sneak past as he was helping the fat Inn keeper up. But just as she past the door he turned, he had seen her.

They stood looking at each other for a moment, before she quickly dashed down the hallway, as she reached the stairs she could hear him behind her. All the work she had done was a waste now; she dodged the sleeping drunks as she raced her way to the door, he was still chasing after her. She glanced back, he had quickly stopped by his room to get his belongings, she ran faster again.

"I'm not coming to stop you!"

She skidded to a halt and he had trouble getting to stop.

"What do you want then?"

She placed her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to thank you, for before."

She shrugged.

"You should be more careful."

She turned to walk, but he still walked beside her.

"What were you doing to him anyway?"

"He was harbouring Orc's..."

"So you decided to take the law into your own hands?"

"You think I'm really a waitress..."


	3. Alixyvetha

It was sort of nice to be back home, thought it was going to be a bit of a chore to get back to Stormwind, just as it had been to come home for this short visit. It wasn't just getting though the wall, that the gate seemed to be broken now, but the nasty rumours of a plague in Lordaeron were reaching her in Stormwind so she wasn't surprised to see that the people here were edgy, refuges from Lordaeron had come begging for shelter but were turned away. It was raining outside, like always, but inside there was a roaring fire. She sat next to a wooden table, had a book propped up in her lap, even on holidays she still had to study. Her feet sat on the table, but she was quickly moving them down whenever she heard someone outside, thinking it was her Mother. She had tied her shoulder length Auburn hair back away from her pale white face to better read the book. She quickly moved her feet off the table when she heard footsteps, but she couldn't hide the large smile that crossed her face when the door opened.

"Nastasiya!"

Her twin sister smiled, though they had been born identical, Nastasyia's hair had grown darker and her skin was more tanned, she had more time outdoors these days. The times they had seen each other had been few and far between, she, Alixyvetha, had been studying at the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, while Nastasiya had stayed here, studying to become a Paladin under her mother, but lately Nastasiya had been sent to Lordaeron, fighting with the Prince Arthas, trying to quell the Orc's who had escaped from the Internment camps.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're heading up to Andorhal. So I asked if I stop off here and see you guys, Mum said you'd be home. But some freaky things have been happening."

"Like what?"

They both sat around the table, and Alix discarded her book.

"Undead creatures. Lady Jania Proudmoore is travelling with us; she thinks a Necromancer is behind it."

"That's horrible!"

Nastasiya nodded;

"It's been a good chance to learn some new techniques though."

"You'll have to show me."

"Alright then!"

They both stood,

"So, because they are already dead stabbing them doesn't do so much, so you've gotta cut off all the limps."

Nastasiya mimed a slashing motion with her sword across Alix's arms,

"So, we do the arms first, and then go for the legs."

First she mimed the right leg, and then she went to mime the left, but her sword became a little too heavy and instead of missing Alix's leg, it cut deeply. Alix screamed out and Nastasiya quickly flung the sword away, she could see the red stain growing larger on Alix's white cloth dress, she had fallen down from pain. Alix could see Nastasyia's hands trembling around the wound, trying to steady herself enough to heal it. Alix went to take her hands, to steady her, but she was starting to get light headed, and she could hear a tickle of blood running down to the wooden floor. The door burst open, and their Mother took to large strides over to her, placed her hands under Nastasyia's and Alix felt a wave of warmth.

"Are you alright Alix? I'm so sorry!"

Nastasyia's voice was trembling.

"I'll be ok."

She smiled up at her sister, who tried to return it, but she knew this scar, and not just the one she now had on her thigh, would haunt her for a long time yet.


	4. Gaahll

A cold chill ran across his blue-grey skin, the darkening sky causing the chill to be worse than what it might have naturally been, along with the sight that greeted him as he came upon Shattrath City. Makeshift tents circled the grass that sat against the path, and there sat many of his people, huddled together for warmth; the chaos that the native race of his land were causing to his people seemed now, to be much more real, and much worse than perhaps his peoples leaders were letting on, even at that very moment he could hear the barbaric war cries, and the sounds of destruction. His weathered hands worked quickly has he mumbled in the arcane, conjuring staples for those forced outside the walls of the city, kindly refusing the offers of trade for the food he had created and despite himself he was eager to head back out on the road as soon as possible.

Inside the city was worse than it had been outside; bodies sat and lay in what had once been open places in the large city, and while those outside had been fairly healthy, inside the city for each healer that could be found, there was at the very least, ten of the injured or dying. The devastation was almost as bad as it had been on Argus, his homeland, when they had fought against their own brothers and sisters, corrupted by the gift of power. He walked through the city as smoothly as he could before he came to a crowed building, outside people clambered towards the bread and water that sat upon large wooden tables, exhausted mages attempting to keep the supply plentiful, each dressed in the purple and blue robes that classified them as students in the art of the arcane, but one stood out like a sore thumb, dressed in dark red traveling clothes, anxiously grasping her long stave with light blue hands, turning white at the knuckles.

"Khronakai Khristor."

She jumped visibly at his voice;

"_Oh!_"

He attempted to give her a reassuring smile, images fluttering across his mind as he remembered when he had been in her shoes;

"I am Gaahll… and I believe that you may be Airane."

"I – Yes!"

Her voice was quiet and a flush of purple appeared across her cheeks.

"There is no need to be so worried." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; "If you are prepared, we should take our leave. The sun is setting and we have a ways to travel."

She gave a quick nod, her hood slipping backwards slightly, her horns the only thing keeping it in place. He gestured out towards the crowds as she hoisted a small rucksack on her shoulder, and gave a last anxious glance behind her, but not at the building she was leaving, but the one beside it, children clambering outside it, waving in her direction.

Night forced them to stop not long after they had passed through the small town of Tuurem, a camp fire being lit with the flick of a hand as both travellers eased their aching legs as they sat.

"You are doing well, have you travelled before?"

"No… this is my first time away from Shattrath, Master Gaahll."

The silence was slightly uncomfortable as they both stared at the fire, and he was unsure if he should break it or not. To her, he must have seemed ancient, a survivor of the battles on Argus, and the numerous attacks made on his people as they fled here to Dreanor, long with his darker skin and grey hair, something no longer common in his people. He sighed through his nose before starting to rummage through his large backpack, pulling out a number of magical items along with a small dark coloured item that he used for personal facial hygiene, earning a quizzical look from the young woman beside him as she idly wrote something in a tattered book. Finally he pulled out a small, wooden whistle from the bottom of the pack and blew it softly; the noise so high pitched it was inaudible to his ears.

Slowly, from the bushes and trees came small creatures, bounding up joyfully as they saw whom it was that had called them, eagerly taking the small bits of bread and seeds that he handed out to them. Each of the animals happy chittering and chirping to each other as if this kind of event happened often, perhaps, when his adventuring days were done, he would settle down in a small home somewhere, surrounded by these little creatures but as the sound of battle echoed from Tuurem, he knew it would be a long time before he gained any kind of rest.

* * *

_A/N: Phew its finally done, it only took two or so years... tehe..._


End file.
